Renewed Voices
by Tink da Pixi
Summary: AU. Harry Potter and Addie Andrews were "brother and sister" at Hilary St.Claire Orphange. Together they're adopted by the Stewarts' and become Jay and Joy Stewart the siblings of Jackson and Miley Stewart. Crossover with Hannah Montana
1. Prologue: A Fresh Start

Author's Note: This is my latest work. It's a Hannah Montana and Harry Potter crossover. I know Harry some-to-be Jay is going to be a singer, but it's up to you (all) to decide what kind. From an 'emo' band called Lightening Strike with the stage name Phoenix Black, a rapper/r&b artist/hip-hop artist called Lightening Prince or a pop star called Evan Lightening. Voting takes place on my page or you can PM.

_Renewed Voices_: Harry Potter and Addie Andrews were "brother and sister" at Hilary St.Claire Orphange. Together they're adopted by the Stewarts' and become Jay and Joy Stewart the siblings of Jackson and Miley Stewart. Together with Miley, Jay and Joy enter the world of singing and become famous while keeping their real identity a secret. Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana. Joy Stewart is Penelope "Penny" Copper. And Jay Stewart is . . . up to _**you**_. _Crossover with Hannah Montana_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter. I'm not making any money off this or any of my other stories.

* * *

Renewed Voices  
Prologue: A Fresh Start

Susan and Robby Stewart walked through an orphanage with their kids, Miley and Jackson. The family was looking for another member. Both Miley and Jackson had expressed an interest in wanting another brother or sister, or the agreement they came to, a brother and a sister. At that their parents laughed and said 'we'll see', which is parent for 'no way in hell, but I don't wanna shoot your hopes down'.

Currently the family was at Hilary St. Claire Orphanage in Nashville, Tennessee. Jackson and Miley had yet to agree on a sibling. Miley wanted a girl older than Jackson and Jackson wanted a boy and he didn't care about the age. The only thing the whole trip had brought was a headache.

The family was almost done for the day when Jackson pointed out a little boy around Miley's age. He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes and he was also skinny. The little boy was hanging onto another girl about eight or nine. The girl was African her chocolate brown eyes matched her skin and her midnight black hair rested on her shoulders.

"How about him?" asked the seven-year-old Jackson.

"No, what about the girl?" replied the five-year-old Miley with a question.

"How bout both?" asked Jackson.

"Deal," said Miley with a smile and big eyes.

The two siblings quickly ran over to the other two kids before their parents could say a word because they knew their parents would've said no. The brother and sister eagerly made their way over to the two kids they'd spotted. The two were making their way into another room.

Jackson could see the girl had 'Adelaide' on her nametag and the boy had 'Harry' on his. By looking at the two, Jackson could tell they were close and he was guessing into was two-for-one with them, meaning in order to one of them they had to take both. He only needed to get Miley to agree on getting both of them.

When they finally founded the pair again, they were outside and Miley ran straight up to them.

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm Miley."

The two looked a little nervous then the girl said, "Hi, I'm Addie and this is my brother Harry."

Jackson came up from behind Miley and said, "I'm Jackson, her older brother."

Addie and Harry smiled at them and the Stewart siblings' smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Addie.

"Our parents said we got a new brother or sister, but we have to agree on one," said Jackson.

"I want a big sister, older than Jackson," explained Miley. "And he wants a brother."

"You could try Tracey," said Addie. "He's really nice, only he's seventeen."

"Me and Mils," began Jackson, "came to the agreement on a brother and an older sister. We each get what we want."

"How about Chaney siblings?" asked Addie. "Mark's ten and Tiffany's sixteen."

"No," said Miley. "We want you."

"Yeah," agreed Jackson. "You're the only two we could agree on."

Addie looked down at Harry with a small smile.

"My mommy and daddy are coming back for me," said the little boy. "They just have to take care of Justin and Rose."

"Oh," said Miley quietly.

Robby Ray and Susan came around the corner talking to a nun quietly. When they came closer to the four kids, they stopped.

"Jackson, Miley," said Robby, "time to go fill out the paperwork on those two."

The Stewart siblings' shared a smile and looked at their mom. They knew she talked Robby into taking both.

"But my mommy and daddy are going back for me," yelled Harry making the adults frown.

"Harry," began Susan kneeing down to his eye-level, "we know that, but we want you to be part of our family until they're ready for you. Wouldn't your mommy and daddy want you to be happy?"

Harry looked at the family in front of him and his sister and nodded his head with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1: Penelope Penny Copper

Author's Note: I know Jay (Harry) is going to be a singer, but it's up to you to decide what kind. From an 'emo' band (when I say 'emo' I'm just referring to waht other people have called that type of music) called Lightening Strike with the stage name Phoenix Black, a rapper/r&b artist/hip-hop artist called Lightening Prince or a pop star called Evan Lightening. Voting takes place on my page or you can PM.

Author's Note Two: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took me awhile to respond, but I decided to resond to reviews before my next update. Another round of thanks to everyone who's added me or this story to their alerts/favorites! Another to everyone who's read, too!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter. I'm not making any money off this story.

**Mortal Muggle  
Warlock Wizard/Witch**

* * *

Renewed Voices  
Chapter One: Penelope "Penny" Copper

Penelope Copper, nicknamed "Penny" by her fans, walked onto the stage to see the sold out consort waiting. She was the thirteen year old Princess of Pop and R&B. She had chocolate brown eyes, matching her skin, and black hair.

When she was onto the stage her fans and the crowd went wild. They greeted her with praises. She smiled at them and waved. She walked up to the microphone and waved some more. She was waiting for the music to start. Looking around the crowd and stage, Penelope noticed it was combined consort with both mortals and warlocks.

"Evein' everyone," she said into the microphone. The crowd yelled back. She started off with her first single, Pon de Replay.

_Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
_

_Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
__  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more _

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah, Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah, Yeah)  
Well I'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come  


_Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
__  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up _

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up 

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up _

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when I'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah, Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah, Yeah)  
Well I'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come  


_Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up _

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up 

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
__  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
_

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling _

Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up 

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you t Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling urn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

She sang through the rest of her songs and her covers. At the end of her consort she ended with to of her new song, One, Two Step which is a duet with Missy Elliotts.

_Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)  
This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,  
Missy (Missy),  
The princess is here,  
(She's here) Ciara, This beat is_

_**Penelope**_**  
**_**Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step **_

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is

Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Jazze made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step 

_**Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is  
**__  
(We goin'to step it like this. Oooohwee)_  
_**  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Hey,Hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Lets shake**_

_Missy:__  
I shake it like jello,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know im rockin' the beat  
(Rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because im 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And im sophisticated fun,  
I eat filet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe im number one  
(Whoa)  
_  
_**Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is**_

_**Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is**_

_**This is for the hearing impaired,  
A Jazze Pha production, (oooohweee), (oooohwee)**_

When she finished, Penelope waved to the crowd and ran off stage. Back stage she saw her family waiting for her, she ran up and gave them. Her dad and manager, Robby Ray, her younger brothers, Jackson and Jay, and her younger sister, Miley were all waiting for her.

"Well done, Addie," said her dad.

"I liked the last song, Joy," said Miley as she hugged her sister.

Jay and Jackson both flashed her smiles and nodded their heads. She laughed at them. She loved her family and she loved being both, Adeline Joy Stewart and Penelope Copper.

The singer couldn't believe how much her life and her little brother's life had changed in the last four years. When she and Jay were adopted by the Stewarts', she was nine and Jay (Harry at the time) was five, Miley was five and Jackson was seven.

Her dad led them to waiting limo. Penelope wasn't signing autographs that night because she had a CD signing earlier that day and she wanted to go home and be with her family. The home part she couldn't have since she was on turn, but the family part she could.

Once in the limo, the driver took them back to their hotel and the family retired to their different rooms: Robby and Jackson to the living room, Jay to his room and Miley to the bathroom, while Penelope turned back into Joy.

The singer took off her black haired wig and took out her brown contacts and took off her jeans and baby-tee, when she was done the singer stepped into the shower. Ten minutes later, the dark brown haired and light brown eyed Joy Stewart entered her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2: A Normal Breakfast

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was a letdown for a lot of you. Thanks to everyone who told about the lyric rule, I dind't really know. I've read all the rules a lot, but their are a lot and each site has different rules. This chapter is short, but there's some important background information in it.

Author's Note Two: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took me awhile to respond, but I decided to resond to reviews before my next update. Another round of thanks to everyone who's added me or this story to their alerts/favorites! Another to everyone who's read, too!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter. I'm not making any money off this story or any other.

**Mortal Muggle  
Warlock Wizard/Witch**

* * *

Renewed Voices  
Chapter Two: A Normal Breakfast

The next morning, Jay Stewart woke up in his shared room with Jackson at the hotel. Quietly, Jay got out of bed and it made. He got his clothes and went to the bathroom where he took a shower and got dressed. He returned his pajamas to his bag in the room and made his way into the kitchen.

Once he arrived in the kitchen, Jay started making breakfast for his family. His mom and dad taught him how to cook when he asked. They made sure he knew he didn't have to cook though. He had learned long ago, shortly after the Stewarts' adopted him, the Potters' didn't care about him, at least Lily and James. Jay wasn't sure what Justin and Rose thought about him or even knew about him.

He learned how the Potters' left after Joy showed him an article in the British newspaper _The Daily Prophet_. Susan said she ordered so they'd know when the Potters' were ready for Jay. The Stewarts' were also a magical family.

FLASHBACK

_Harry James Robert Stewart sat at table eating breakfast with his new family when an owl came in. It was the daily delivery of Susan's newspaper. It dropped the paper in front of Susan. But Addie was quick to grab it and fill it open._

_The dark-skinned girl was reading the paper, while the rest of the family continued eating. After a few minutes, Addie let out a scream. Susan shot her a disapproving look, but it went by ignored._

_She put the paper in front of Harry and pointed to an article. He looked at it, but couldn't make much sense of it. Susan quickly came to the rescue and read the article aloud. It said:_

**The Happy Family Moving On  
****By: Rita Skeeter**

**The Potter family was spotted today out with their friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The family has been in hiding since Halloween four years ago. The same Halloween that You-Know-Who attacked them.**

**We all know the story about how James Potter fought bravely against the Dark Lord, giving Lily Potter time to run away with their family. But he lost and lived and then You-Know-Who went after Lily. She fell unconscious trying to escape and protect her kids, the twins and the baby.**

**When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named got rid of Lily, he turned his sights on and wand on the twins. He shot the deadly curse at them, but it came back at him and killed them. Then the Potter twins, Justin James and Rose Lillian Potter were pronounced the Twins-Who-Lived.**

**After that, the family went into hiding and haven't been seen or heard from in four years. They said they came back early this week and are trying to get settled in. When they were out, this reporter noticed their baby, Harold James Potter, was missing. They had heartbreaking news, he was killed in a Death Eater attack a few months after Halloween night.**

**They have asked people not to morn him and to pretend he never existed because they don't want to tell Justin and Rose about their dead brother. We at the Daily Prophet will do that.**

_After the article was read aloud, Harry went off without a word while the rest of the family sat in silence taking it all in. Susan soon got up and went after her new son. He came back to the table as Jay Stewart, never to be Harry Potter again. Addie decided she would become Joy Stewart to be like her brother._

END OF FLASHBACK

A lot had happened since that day. Overall, Jay was happy he heard the article and his family, the Stewarts', loved him as their own. He knew he belonged with them. He knew he and the Stewarts' made the right choice in adopting him and Joy that day so many years ago.

With all the happy memories of the family, came the sad ones, including when his mom, Susan, died. It was a year ago, just before Joy became Penelope. She was about ready to give up on her dream, when their dad remained her about Susan and what she would do if she were around to see Joy give up like that. She used that as her strength and weakness for what she did.

Not to long ago, Miley decided she wanted to be a singer, a Pop Princess. She worked with Robby, her godmother and their grandma and together they came up with Hannah Montana. But Hannah wouldn't be making her debut for a few years. Robby's rule was they had to be eleven before they could become famous and he'd like it if they had an alter-ego or stage name of some kind.

The sound of feet coming broke Jay from his train of thoughts. He looked up to see his little sister coming over. The two were close, not as close as Joy and himself, but close all the same. There was only a difference for a few months in their age. In school, the raven-haired boy was a year above his sister.

He quickly put some food together and sat it on the counter for his sister. She came over and grabbed it and a fork on her way to the table. Looking at the clock, Jay noticed it was a little past nine, which meant Robby Ray and Jackson would be getting up soon. He quickly put a lot of food on two plates and sat them on the counter.

Just as soon as he was done, two fast moving objects came in and grabbed the plates. The two objects slowed down and one could tell it was their dad and older brother. The two sat at the table and quickly started pilling the food into their months.

Ten minutes and thirds for two objects later, Joy came into the kitchen and took the plate her youngest brother had prepared for her. Looking over the people at the table, Jay knew he would never trade them for anything.


	4. Chapter 3: Parting Ways

Author's Note: Sorry the update took awhile. I've been busy. This chapter is short and that's because it's a transition. And the winner of my poll is **Lightening Strikes** starring Pheonix Black and others TBA . . . for me to know and you to find out.

Author's Note Two: Thanks to everyone for reading. Another to everyone for reviewing and another for everyone who's added my story or me to their alerts/favorites. And C2s, too.

Author's Note Three: The worlds biggest thanks to my beta, too!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter.

* * *

Renewed Voices  
Chapter Three: Parting Ways

Two Years Later

The Stewart family was in chaos. Everyone needed or wanted to do something else and it was separating the family. At least in location. Joy needed to stay home in Tennessee because of Penny Copper and it was close to school. The American magical schools were broken up by area and if Joy moved she'd have to transfer schools. Jay wanted to stay with Joy. Miley needed to go to Malibu for Hannah Montana. She wanted to launch her career and her dad told her it would work better in Malibu. Jackson needed to transfer schools. And Robby Ray wanted to keep his family together.

In the end, Joy and Jay were staying in Tennessee with Sarah. The two were going to Founding Fathers'. Then Jackson, Miley and himself were going to Malibu. Jackson needed a new school after his prank backfired at his old one and he didn't want to go to the same school as his older sister. Miley wanted Hannah and Robby Ray knew it would mean a lot to her.

Robby was only letting Jay and Joy stay because he understood how much they wanted to go to Founding Fathers' School of the Magically Gifted and Talented, it was Susan's old school and he knew what it meant to Miley to be a singer. He wanted all his children to be happy, even if it meant splitting up the family temporarily. And as long as Joy and Jay stayed in contact with them.

Currently the family was at the airport saying goodbye, or as Sarah, Penelope's bodyguard and Roxy's older half-sister, put it, they were saying 'see ya later'. That sounded better to the family. Robby, Jackson and Miley decided to travel the mortal way, flying in an airplane.

"Bye, daddy," said Joy as she gave her father another hug before he left. She didn't know when she'd see him next.

"See ya, Addie," said the ex-singer as he pulled away from the hug. Robby called Joy and Jay by their first names.

"Later, dad," said Jay giving his dad a hug.

"You too, Harry," his dad said as he returned the hug. Jay rarely had physical contact with people other than his sister. He was still afraid of abandonment, like the Potters' did when he was younger. He knew his family loved him, but the feeling still hung around him.

"Bye, Jackie, Milly," said Joy pulling them both in for another hug. She called all her siblings by a strange nickname. Miley was Milly. Jackson was Jackie and Jay was H.I.J. Jay had the nickname because of his first to initials H and J, so Joy took to calling H.I.J after it. She started it when they were in the orphanage together and she wasn't going to change it anytime soon.

"Yeah," mumbled Jackson as his older sister hugged him harder. He learned not to argue about his nickname since his older sister would just make it worse. Jackie was shortened from Jack-o-lantern when he was nine.

"Miss you, sis," said Miley as she returned her sibling's hug. Soon, Joy ended her hug to Jackson's enjoyment and Miley's disappointment.

"Later, Jackson," said Jay giving his brother a 'man hug'. "Don't forget to prank your new school and dad and get Uncle Early back, already."

"Kay," said Jackson as they finished their 'hug'.

"Later, Miley," said Jay in a gentle tone and a soft smile as he gave her a hug.

"Bye, Jay," she whispered. "Don't forget."

"Never," replied the raven-haired boy as he broke the hug.

With that, their family parted ways for who knows how long. Miley, Jackson and Robby Ray went to Malibu, where Hannah Montana was born. Meanwhile Jay and Joy stayed in Tennessee with Sarah and went to Founding Fathers' School of the Magically Gifted and Talented.


	5. Chapter 4: A Wierd Stranger

Author's Note: I think it's been more than a week now. Sorry it took so long. Here's another short chapter. The point of it meeting an OC main-ish character. She's important to the story, but she's not a main character. And she's suppost to be annoying.

Author's Note Two: Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing. And another thank you to everyone for adding me or my story to your alerts/favorites.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter. Not making any money.

* * *

Renewed Voices  
Chapter Four: A Weird Stranger

When Jay and Joy arrived home, they found the place emptier, as in lonelier, than before. Even though everything was intact, the Stewart siblings still felt lonely since the rest of their family was away.

"Kids," called Sarah, shortly after they got home, "don't forget Penelope needs to go to the studio soon to record her latest single. And Jay, Robby told me you're still grounded for what you need to Mr. Neilson."

At the mention of Mr. Neilson, the two siblings started cracking up. He was their old, crabby neighbor. Jay and Jackson tried to 'brighten his day' by brightening him, long story, short the boys turned him yellow with hot pink hair. The two had been grounded for two weeks, but they both agreed it was well worth it.

Joy quickly ran off to change into Penny Copper and get ready. Jay walked off to get his stuff ready. Half an hour later, Penny, dressed in a white tube top, pink zip-up sweater and dark blue jeans, was climbing into Sara's jeep. Jay was getting in with his iPod, cell phone, a notebook and a few other books.

Sarah started up the car and began the drive to recording studio. Two hours later, Sarah and Penelope were walking into the studio while Jay was making his way to his chair in the lobby. He sat down in the chair and started writing in his notebook with his iPod going.

"What'cha writin'?" asked a female voice. Jay looked up and saw a girl about his age with mid-back length blonde hair and jade eyes. She was wearing black jeans, a blood red tank top under a dark gray hoodie and black high-top Converses. She was in the chair next to his.

"Something," mumbled Jay as he went back to writing.

"Be that way," replied the blonde as she took out her iPod.

A few minutes later, Jay had the feeling he was being watched. He looked up, only to see the blonde reading over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye. He turned and glared at her.

"Do you mind?" snapped Jay.

"Nope," said the girl. "I'm Mya Johnson."

He glared at her before saying, "Jay Stewart."

The Stewart quickly moved his chair so the blonde couldn't read over his shoulder and went back to writing. Some time went by without Mya making a noise and Jay was beginning to relax.

"What'cha listenin' to?" she asked.

"Music," replied Jay trying to ignore her.

The girl sighed and said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

Jay didn't do anything.

Mya grinned.

"What're ya listenin' to? What're ya listenin' to? What're ya listenin' to? What're ya listenin' to? What're ya listenin' to?" she kept repeating.

Jay calmly tried to ignore her and turn up the volume on his iPod. But he soon found the blonde could be louder than his music. And she didn't stop, nor did she show signs of.

A few minutes later, he finally snapped. Jay said, "Will you shut up!?"

"Will you answer my question?" Mya replied with a smirk.

"ACDC," he said with narrowed eyes.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she smirked.

Jay shook his head but didn't say anything.

Mya seemed to _finally_ get the message and didn't say anything or do much. She just listened to her iPod and read a book.

Penelope came down forty-five minutes after Mya. She was mad and Sarah was walking quickly around her. Jay got the message and jumped out of his seat and ran to catch up to the R&B star and her bodyguard.

Jay knew better than to ask what was wrong because as he left the lobby, Ellen Ford entering it. Ellen was one of Penny's two rivals. Ellen was her pop rival and Tiffany Waters was her R&B rival.

Plus, Jay could connect the dots by himself. Penelope was pissed, which meant Ellen made fun of her music, clothes or both. Sara's moving fast and facial expression, which something happened and it wasn't good for one party. And the red hand print on Ellen's face, which meant the two singers got into a fight again.


	6. Chapter 5: Choices

Author's Note: The next chapter wouldn't be for a little bit. I have a lot of Track & Field stuff coming up within the next two or three weeks, maybe longer if I make it to State. But I promise I'll update as soon as I find time or I'm done. If I don't I'll give everyone a free something.

Author's Note Two: Thanks to everyone for reading this story. Another thanks to everyone who's reviewed. And one final thank you to everyone who's added me or this story to their alerts/favorites list.

Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana or Harry Potter. I'm not making any money of this and I promise to return everything to it's box once I'm done playing.

* * *

Renewed Voice  
Chapter Five: Choices

A few weeks later found Jay, Joy and Sarah sitting down around the table eating breakfast. Things had been fine after the recording studio. Everyone had just gone through their normal morning routine. Joy slept in and practiced singing. Sarah went for her morning run and Jay made breakfast.

A few minutes into breakfast two crows and an owl came in through the window. The American Warlocks used crows or pigeons to deliver mail or they would e-mail it. The most important documents were delivers because they were spelled so only the person whose name on it could open it. The Americans also used regular paper, pens and envelopes. They did all that to blind in with the Mortals and because it was easier.

Looking at the crows, Joy jumped up and grabbed the letters, tossing one to Jay and keeping the other for herself. Sarah looked at the owl and grabbed its letter, looking at it, she handed it to Jay.

When receiving the two letters, Jay recognized the Founding Fathers' stamp on an envelope, but didn't recognize the seal on the parchment letter. Looking at it a little longer, Jay realized it was the Hogwarts' seal.

On the outside the Hogwarts letter read:

_Mr. H. Potter  
__Second Bedroom on the Second Floor  
__Nashville, Tennessee, United States of America_

Opening the letter Jay saw:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress_

After finishing the letter, Jay crumpled it up and tossed it into the garbage can. Sarah smiled at him and Joy gave him a funny look.

"Who was it from?" she asked confused.

"Hogwarts," replied Jay.

"I call burning it," shouted Joy as she jumped to her feet and ran to the garbage can.

Jay grabbed the other letter and looked on the front of the envelope to see:

_Mr. H.J.R. Stewart  
__Tennessee, USA_

Tearing it open, Jay read:

_Dear Mr. Stewart,_

_We are pleased to inform you and your family that you have been accepted to Founding Fathers' School of the Magically Gifted and Talented. We await your reply, preferable a crow not an e-mail, by no longer than July 31 as the term begins August 15._

_Enclosed is your list of necessary supplies for the term. Things on the list can be bought at the Magix Portle and the school mall sells some of the supplies as while. Also enclosed is the school student handbook, be sure to look over the dress code and rules._

_Sincerely,  
__Samuel Reid Adams  
__Deputy Headmaster  
__Head of Patriot Academy_

"Not that I need to ask," began Sarah, "but which school are you going to?"

"F.F."

Sarah smiled, F.F was what everyone called Founding Fathers', it was easier to remember.

"We should go shopping soon," said the bodyguard.

Jay nodded.

He turned to see his sister, but ended up laughing his head off. Joy was pouring gasoline into the trash can and throwing in more paper and wood. She had an evil smile on her face. Sarah looked over just in time to see Joy drop the match into the can and duck behind the island for cover. The can caught fire, however before it could do much else, Sarah spelled it to stop.

"When are we going shopping?" asked Joy coming back to the table.

Sarah's eyebrow twitched and she replied, "When you're ungrounded."

"Fine," signed Joy. "But it'll have to be soon cause school starts in three weeks. And you know what happens when I have to do things last minute."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and turned back to breakfast. Jay knew that meant they'd be shopping later that day.


	7. Chapter 6: Annoyance of Shopping

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and adding me or this story to your alerts/favorite lists.

Author's Note Two: This chapter is un-beta-ed. My beta it for about month and never replied. So, I just got sick of waiting. Notice anything, let me know! My annoying character from Chapter Four is back and she brought two of her friends with her!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Hannah Montana or Harry Potter.

* * *

Renewed Voices  
Chapter Six: Annoyance of Shopping

Two weeks later found Jay, Joy and Sarah in the bodyguard's Jeep going to the Magix Portle. The Magix Portle was the Tennessee magical shopping center. In the car, Joy had Usher blasting through the speakers and Jay was reading his the F.F rules and regulations. Sarah rolled her eyes at those two, they were always the same. But she chuckled at the thought because she knew it would only be a matter of time until they changed.

A few minutes later Sarah pulled into a parking spot outside of the Magic Box. The three got out of the Jeep and entered the store. Only four people were in the store, and they worked there.

The bodyguard and the Stewart siblings walked through the shop until they came to the employee exit. They walked through that door and came face-to-face with door. The door in front of them was an electronic locking door with a sliding-cardkey lock on the side. It was how the Warlocks kept mortals and tourist out. Each American Warlock had an ID card that would 'unlock' all the doors they had excess to.

Sarah walked up first and slid her card through the slider. The door glowed green and she entered. Once she was through the door shut and Joy went, followed by her brother. The trio entered the Magix Portle and greeted by the familiar sights. The streets were crowded and all the shops and places lining the streets had their neon light open sighs on. There were three levels to the main street of the shopping center and transporting-pads every few feet for short cuts to other places in the center.

The bodyguard followed as Joy and Jay as the walked through the street. The Stewart pair went straight to Gringotts. Inside, Sarah found an open goblin and walked up to it.

"Two thousand from the Stewart family vault," said the bodyguard as her two charges placed their ID cards on the counter. "Put a thousand on each of these too," she added handing the goblin two prepaid credit cards.

The goblin nodded and disappeared.

The Warlocks used the same money system as the mortals because they were too lazy to change it at first and now everyone was use to it. The goblins in the States decided to cut off all excess to the vaults off due to privacy of family heirlooms and the money from the vaults could be excess from any Gringotts and few mortal banks and ATMs. The family heirlooms were kept in the original family State and would be opened on the date of an important birthday (like the fifteenth or sixteenth) or holiday.

A few minutes later, the trio left the bank with each Stewart holding a credit card in their hands. The card held the money for their school supplies and would later have their allowances on it. Those cards were what many families used to give their kids money at school, or to control the kids with. Sarah left each of them go off on their own because she knew they both knew their way around the center and had their cell phones. Sarah ran off to her friends and Jay went off by himself. He didn't have any magical friends that were going to the same school as he was. The raven haired boy pulled out his school supplies list and read:

_SCHOOL SUPPLIES- YEAR ONE_

_Uniform:  
Three sets of black F.F robes  
Three black F.F blazers  
Three sets of Academy robes  
Three Academy blazers  
Two sets of dress robes  
Two tuxedoes  
One black winter-cloak  
One winter coat_

_Please Note: that you may wear normal clothes since we don't have uniforms. But you must wear an Academy/F.F blazer or robe over their clothes. And clothes must follow the dress code, see Rules and Regulations. We also suggest magically placing your name inside your robes._

_**Books**_

_Equipment:  
Two wands  
Two wand holders  
One standard caldron  
One basis potions kit  
One glass scale set  
One pair of dragon hide gloves  
One telescope  
One broom (standard broom - none racing broom)_

_will be given after sorting  
**will be give in class and bought at the school mall**_

Jay finished looking over the list and made his way over to Brooks and Kelley bookstore. Even though he didn't have to buy any books yet, he wanted to get some books on his favorite magical subjects and a few on mortal subjects as will. The bookstore was on the second level of the main street. Jay went over and used one of the transporting-pads.

He stood in the middle of it, as best he could, then a cyber screen came up in front of his and Jay pushed the box on the close to his destination. Once that was done, Jay began to spin and a few seconds later he appeared on another transporting-pad thirty or so feet away from the bookstore.

Just as Jay was getting ready to leave the pad, someone came in and landed on top of him. That was one of the problems with the pads. If you and someone chose the same pad at the same time, one would land and the other would lad on top of the first one.

The person who landed on top of Jay quickly got off and helped Jay up. The raven-haired Stewart saw it was brown haired and brown eyed boy.

"Sorry," said the boy, blushing in embarrassment.

"So 'kay," said Jay as he dusted himself off and headed in the direction of Brooks and Kelley.

"You goin' to F.F?" asked the boy as he made his way over.

Jay nodded and looked questioningly at the boy.

"Same," said the boy. "I'm Jesse Jacobs, sorry 'bout earlier. You don't have to that mad."

"Jay Stewart," he replied. "Don't talk much, nothing personal."

"Oh," said Jesse in understanding.

The two boys entered the store and silently made their way around with one another getting their books. In the end, Jay had a dozen books and Jesse had over twenty.

"You don't look like the reading type," stated Jay as the two left the store.

Jesse blushed and turned away. Before saying, "I'm not. My parents were mortals. I want to learn as much as I can about this world before the school term starts."

Jay raised an eyebrow at the statement about the other's parents. In was uncommon for a Warlock to come from mortals nowadays because the Warlock government 'traded' the mortal magical kids with un-magical warlock kids. The government had a special machine that could tell when events like that happened. Jay concluded Jesse was either adopted, which was unlikely because the magical and none magical orphanages were separate, or he moved into the country with his parents. He made a mental note to ask the brown haired boy around it later.

Jay headed in the direction of Lady Love's Closet for All Occasions. He silently motioned for Jesse to follow him. Together the two entered the shop. Jay froze when he saw the all-to-annoying girl from the recording studio, Mya Johnson. She was dressed like last time, baggy jeans, tank under a jacket and converse. She was arguing with another girl. The other girl had red hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing blue mini skirt, a pink shirt with Whinny-the-Pooh on it and pink ballet flats.

"You _need_ more colors," said the redhead.

"That's what you say," snapped Mya, clearly annoyed.

"But I'm right and you're wrong," the former pointed out. "Besides auntie agrees with me."

"I don't care what _Libby_ says," argued Mya.

Just then someone came up to the male pair and showed them to the fitting area. The person worked fast on both the robes and blazers. When they were done, the person got Jay's and Jesse's names in their robes.

When the two were getting ringed up and Jay was forking over his card, he noticed Mya and redhead come in with an older redhead. He could tell was Mya was annoyed by the twitching of her right eye.

"Jay," called the blonde as she noticed him.

Jay turned away, but he could tell Mya was still coming up to him.

"Save me!" she yelled as she dove in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Jesse with a chuckle. He noticed that Jay seemed tense around the blonde. "I'm Jesse Jacobs."

"Mya Johnson," agreed the blonde from her 'hiding spot'.

"I'm Briana Lovestone, _Maria's_ cousin," announced the redhead from behind Jesse. He jumped at the sound of her voice. "Call me Bri."

"Jay," said the raven-haired boy.

The person from behind the counter handed Jay his card and bags as Jesse came forward to pay. Jay noticed as he walked away from the counter, Mya seemed to move with him. He was starting to get annoyed with her. When he was about to say something, Bri came up and grabbed her cousin by the ear and pulled her away.

Together the four eleven years left the store. Each with all their things and Mya with a red ear. Jay grinned slightly, it seemed someone had the power to control and annoy the annoying girl. With that he was pleased.


	8. Chapter 7: Wands and Talks

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and another thanks to everyone for adding me or this story to their alerts/favorites.

Author's Note Two: I promise someone(s) from the HP cannon-vers will be making an appearance soon!

Author's Note Three: I won't be writing any new chapters for at least a week, I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed soon. When I write when I'm drugged up on pain-killers, it gets really freaky. The last thing I wrote was about a twisted bunny and Prince of Tennis.

Disclaimer: Don't own either Harry Potter nor Hannah Montana.

* * *

Renewed Voices  
Chapter Seven: Wands and Talks

The four eleven year olds walked into Wands of Power together. It was their last stop for school supplies of the day. Behind the counter sat the infamous wand crafter, Adam Power the Tenth. As soon as the group entered, they could feel the magic and power moving around in the shop.

Silently, the wand-craftsman motioned the young kids to the back of his shop, where the wands were made. The difference between Americans and other countries were, the warlocks made the wands as the person was buying them and in other countries they made presale.

"You're first," said the man motioning Bri forward. She moved up to him. "Move your hand over the woods and stop when you feel the strongest pull. Do it more than once if you have to."

The redhead slowly walked up to the case that held the woods. She raised a shaking hand and slowly ran her hand over all the woods. She did this twice. She pointed to the two she felt the strongest pull from. The craftsman picked up the woods.

He then pointed her in the direction of a crystal case. Jay looked at them, and realized they were elemental crystal. Not many wand craftsman had a good selection like Power did. Bri did the same thing and ended up with a red crystal and blue crystal.

Lastly, Bri moved to the cores. She got a red feather and a blue scale.

"Ten inch, alder with a phoenix feather core and fire elemental crystal," said the craftsman as he made the wand. "And an eleven and a half inch, ash with a siren scale and water elemental crystal. That'll be three hundred dollars (300)."

The man sat Bri's new wands aside and motioned Jesse forward. He went through the same steps. He got two woods, a yellow elemental crystal and green elemental crystal, a yellow and white feather and a green dragon scale.

"A twelve inch, oak with a nature gem and Common Welsh Green dragon scale," announced the old man as he pieced the wand together. "And twelve and two-thirds inch rowan, with a Pegasus feather and an air elemental crystal. Same price as the girl's."

Mya was next. She took longer than her cousin and brunette to find her woods, she ran her hand along the woods about ten times. She took just about as long to find her two crystals as while, one was an icy-blue color and the second made her scared and her cousin pleased. It was a pinkish-purple color. Her two cores were a feather, the same color as her first elemental crystal and some silver hairs.

"Ten and five-sixth inch, rosewood with Veela hair and love elemental crystal," the man spoke as the blonde's face twisted in horror. "Eleven and a quarter inch, willow with an ice-phoenix feather and an ice elemental crystal. It'll be three hundred and twenty-five dollars (325)."

Finally it was Jay's turn. He started moving his hand along the woods and felt one strong pull and three pulls that were about the same. The craftsman took all four woods, set the strongest aside and held onto the other three. Next, Jay moved to the elemental crystals, he felt a pull to the two in the very back. One crystal was clear and black, it looked like the yen and yang symbol and the other was black with a cloudy-silver color rippling through it. The wand-craftsman picked them up with an odd expression on his face. Jay then same to the cores, he felt a pulls to a fang, silvery liquid, tears of some kind, a feather like Bri's, a blackish liquid and venom of kind.

With all of Jay's pieces, the craftsman pulled out a white wand and waved it over the three woods, which turned into one. He then took the fang and placed it in the silvery-liquid and poured the tears over it. The fang glowed and sucked it all up. Next, Power did the same thing with the Phoenix feather, blackish liquid and venom and the same thing happened.

"Your first wand is twelve and two-fifth inch holly with the light-and-dark elemental crystal and a Basilisk fang soaked with Unicorn blood and Phoenix tears," he said. "The second one is a mixture of three woods: reed, elder and yew. It's twelve and eight-ninth inches long with the life-and-death ripple elemental crystal and a Phoenix feather soaked in Dementors' blood and Basilisk venom.

"These are the two strangest wands I've ever and my family have ever made or come across. They both hold some of my rarest items, so take good care of them. Now, I expect to see great things from you. That's four hundred and fifty dollars (450)."

Jay handed over his card over, as he did he heard something behind him fall. Turning around, the Stewart saw it was only Jesse on the floor with wide eyes. The other three quickly handed over their cards as well.

Together the four left the shop and landed in the direction of Crown's Café, Mya and Bri said it was their family's café. On the way, Jay called Joy and Sarah and told them where he'd be.

When they got to the café, they all ordered what they wanted and Mya and Bri got the fees waved, since they worked there and it was family owned.

"What's your family like?" said Jesse with a hint of longing in his voice.

"Annoying," declared Mya.

Bri wacked her cousin on the back of the head before saying, "Huge. Our grandma is one of nine children and she had a dozen kids from four marriages and adopted seven others. Then each has two to five children of their own. We like having big families."

"Wow," said Jay in aw. People told Robby and Susan they were crazier for having ofur kids, but the girls' grandma sounded insane.

"Talk about pain in the butt for Christmas shopping," mumbled Mya into her Dr. Pepper as she took a drink.

"You're lucky," signed Jesse.

"What's yours like?" asked Bri to Jay.

"Mom's dead," he said bitterly, but smiled before continuing, "my dad's the best. Then there's Joy, Jackson, me and Miley in that order."

The others nodded, not saying anything. They could all sense Jay's mother would be a taboo topic.

"How about the Jacobs'?" asked Mya.

"They're fine," said Jesse. "They're rather religious and don't like anything like magic or the devil. They said if I went to magic school, I should get a new home."

"Oh no," whined Bri as she pulled the brunette into a hug. "Where have you been staying?"

"They kicked me out this morning," he answered.

"Ya'll can come home with me, honey," said a voice from behind Bri. Mya's eyes widen in fear. Behind Bri, stood Agnes Johnson.

"Grandma," greeted Mya with fake cheer and a smile to match with real fear on the side.

"Boys this is Agnes Johnson," introduced Bri. "Grandma these are Jay Stewart and Jesse Jacobs."

"Jesse, ya'll is coming home with me, ya hear?" said Agnes. "Don't ya worry, Mya lives in the Manor, too. She's the heiress. Call me Grandma A."

Mya nodded and Jesse smiled.


	9. Chapter 8: Minerva McGonagall

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading! Another thanks to those of you who reviewed and one more to everyone who's added me or this story to their alerts/favorites.

Author's Note Two: This chapter is short, maybe 300 words at the most. But it's got Minnie!! And the next chapter is the second part, I'll post it by tomorrow night.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. Only Playing. And promise to return to boxes afterward.

* * *

Renewed Voices  
Chapter Eight: Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall had seen many things in her life. She liked to say something could ever shock her as much as Lily Evans marrying James Potter. But what she saw in front of her did shock her more than anything.

In front of the Transfigurations professor was the Hogwarts enrollment list. She was looking over the list of students who had been signed up since birth. Currently, she was glancing at the 'P's'. What caught the Head of Gryffindor's attention was the Potters. The list said:

_Potter, Harold (Stewart House, Tennessee, USA)  
__Potter, Justin (Potter Manor, UK)  
__Potter, Rose (Potter Manor, UK)_

Everyone in the Wizarding world knew Harry Potter was died, at least that's what Lily and James said after they returned from hiding. The day after You-Know-Who attacked the Potters', they disappeared. Then a few years later, they show up over night. But they were missing Harry.

Lily and James told everyone, Harry had died when Death Eaters attacked them. But the enrollment list never lied. Quickly the Deputy Headmistress hurried off to find the Headmaster.

When the Potters' announced young Harry was missing, Minerva, Albus, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were crushed. They all loved the little guy. Minerva stopped coming around the Potters' because she was to heartbreak over the loss of Harry. Albus came around less. Sirius and Remus were still around, since Sirius was Justin and Rose's Godfather and Remus was best mates with Sirius and James.

Minerva knew if Harry was still alive, she'd have something to do with his life. No matter what. She loved him. If he was alive, then Albus would be thrilled. As for Sirius and Remus, the Transfigurations professor didn't know if she wanted to tell them. The information would ruin the friendship between the Potters' and Sirius and Remus. Justin and Rose would suffer the most.


	10. Chapter 9: Familiar Faces

Author's Note: Usual thanks to everyone for reading, and reviewing, and adding me or this story to their alerts/favorites/

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or Harry Potter, or the song SOS. Disney owns Hannah Montana. J.K. Rowling and WB owns Harry Potter. And Rihanna sings/owns SOS.

_**Song  
**__Radio Dee-Jay

* * *

_

Renewed Voices  
Chapter Nine: Familiar Faces

_**S.O.S. please somebody help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**_

**_This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it_**

**_Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh_**

"_That was S.O.S (Rescue Me) by Penny Copper," said the radio Dee-Jay._

"Change!" yelled Joy to her little brother. She was lying down on the couch. She was trying to finish up her summer homework. But listening to the songs her alter ego wasn't helping much.

"Fine," called Jay as he switched the station over to another. The song 'Grand Thief Auto/Where is your Boy' by Fall Out Boy came on.

Both of the adopted Stewarts were getting ready for Founding Fathers' in their own way. Joy was finishing her neglected summer homework. Jay was reading his school books and researching the wands Mya, Bri, Jesse and himself got.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Neither Jay nor Joy made an effort to move to open it, since neither wanted to get up.

It rang again. Neither moved.

Then again with the same results.

It happened a forth time and no one answered.

Then again.

"If one of you don't answer that door, I'm cooking dinner," yelled Sara. The only threat Sara could make would be to cook because she was terrible. Like magic, both Joy and Jay were at the door within a second. Joy in front with Jay behind her.

"Can I help you?" asked Joy nervously looking at the two people in front of her. One was an old man in neon blue robes with flying hippopotamuses. The second was an middle-aged woman with graying brown hair in emerald robes with a pointed-hat.

"Yes, you can," answered the old man. "We are looking for Mr. Potter, is he here?"

Both Joy and Jay felt their hearts stop and paled.

"There's no one here by that name," replied Joy.

"But there is," shouted the woman. "I know a Hogwarts letter showed up here."

"There is no one by the name of Potter here," repeated Joy. "Now, good day."

"I want to see him," said the woman. "I use to babysit him when he was younger. When Lily and James told us he was died, my heart broke. But recently I was looking at the enrollment list and found his name. I just want to see him and know he's alright."

"Auntie Minnie?" asked Jay as he pushed passed his sister.

"Harry!" shouted the woman as she threw her arms around him.

"I guess you should come inside," said Joy. The two arrivals nodded and entered the house. Joy led them to the living room. "SARA!"

"What? Who was at the door?" questioned the bodyguard as she entered the room.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore," said the old wizard with the funny robes. "This is Minerva McGonagall. We knew Harry before his parents got rid of him."

"Abandoned," said Joy. "The Potters' abandoned him."

Dumbledore nodded.

"What happened after the Potters' . . . ?" Minerva trailed off.

"The Stewarts', Robby Ray and Susan, adopted me and Jay," said Joy. "I'm Addie Joy, by the way."

"Jay?" asked the Head of Gryffindor.

"My full name is Harry James Robert Stewart," explained the raven-haired warlock. "Everyone calls me Jay."

"Where are your parents?" asked Dumbledore.

Jay avoided eye contact and Joy looked down.

"I'm Sara, Joy's bodyguard," said the Jeep owner. "Susan died a few years ago and Robby moved to Malibu with Jackson and Miley. Joy and Jay are staying here to go to school at Founding Fathers' like Susan."

The two English visitors nodded. A long discussion soon followed, mostly about Jay's life and growing up.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Telling and Thinking

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading. Another thanks to everyone who's reviewed (and about to review) and a final thank to everyone who's added me or this story to their alerts/favorites.

Author's Note Two: I thought I should take the time to explain how I reply to my reviews since I haven't mentioned it in this story, yet. I reply right before an update and I mention the said update. I don't take the extra few minutes to check and see if they've subscrived to the story or me.

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Harry Potter or Hannah Montana.

* * *

Renewed Voices  
Chapter Ten: Telling and Thinking

Minerva followed Dumbledore as he made his way through Potter Manor. The aged headmaster was there in search of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. After talking with McGonagall, Sarah, Joy and Har . . . Jay, they decided to tell Sirius and Remus he was alive. The Potters' would be fine without Sirius and Remus.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts had been unable to convince Jay into attending his school since the raven haired Stewart had his heart sat on going to Founding Fathers' School of the Magical Gifted and Talented. Dumbledore knew in his heart, Jay had made the right choice. If the eleven year old had gone to Hogwarts, there would be trouble with Justin and Rose and their parents and the rest of the Wizarding world. As far as all of them, save Lily and James Potter, knew Harry was dead.

It was a known fact to the headmaster that magical England and magical United States weren't on the best of terms with one another. Magical England saw the U.S. for their muggle side and the U.S. saw England as outdated. And the two countries rarely saw eye-to-eye. Then an idea entered his mind and he smiled.

"Hello Albus, Minerva" greeted the voice of James Potter pulling the white haired man from his thoughts.

"James, Lily," greeted the Deputy Headmistress. The older man knew she was pissed at the older Potters' for what they did to Jay.

"What can we do for you?" asked James.

"We're here to see Sirius and Remus," replied the old man in his ever calm voice. "We found something they'll like to know, we believe."

"What would that be?" asked Lily with a hint of anger in her voice. She wanted to know, after all she was the mother of the Twins-Who-Lived. She should be the first to anything.

"They can tell you if they want," answered Dumbledore.

"Of course, Albus," stated James with a fake smile. He had the same feelings as his wife. He turned and called: "Padfoot, Mooney."

Two sets of footsteps from the twins' playroom came towards the four adults. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the other room. They looked back and forth between their old professors and their friends. They could feel tension of some kind in the room.

"Yes, professor?" asked Remus breaking the silence.

"We'd like to have a word with you two," responded the Transfigurations professor. She looked over at Lily and James and added, "Privately."

"Okay," said Remus slowly as his eyes narrowed and he glanced back and forth between the Potters' and the professors. Sirius and Remus led the two Hogwarts professor away from their two friends.

"What's this about?" questioned Sirius.

"Harry," replied McGonagall. Sirius closed his eyes and Remus felt his heart clench at the name of his Godson.

"What about him?" asked the werewolf slowly.

"He's alive," stated Dumbledore.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sirius.

"He can't be . . . Lily and James said . . . are you sure?" said Remus.

"Yes," answered Minerva. "He was adopted by a family six years ago."

"How'd you find him? Where is he?" asked Remus.

"I was looking in the Hogwarts book of registration book," began the female professor, "when I turned to the P's and saw Harry's name. If he was dead, it wouldn't have been there. After I informed Albus, we went off to find him. He lives in Tennessee."

"What's his family like?" asked Sirius.

"We only met his older sister, Joy," Dumbledore told the two Marauders. "Harry, or Jay as he's now called, met her at the orphanage where Lily and James left him. Robby Ray and Susan Stewart adopted the pair since their kids, Miley and Jackson fell in love with Joy and Jay. Susan passed away when Jay was seven. Robby Ray recently moved to Malibu, California with Miley and Jackson while Jay and Joy are staying in Tennessee with Joy's bodyguard. Jay's attending Founding Fathers' in the fall."

The two nodded, somewhat disappointed.

"Jay promised he'd visit for Christmas," added McGonagall. "Joy and her bodyguard will mostly come with them as while."

"Can we meet him?" asked Remus with a new hope of seeing his Godson.

"Of course," smiled the female animagus.

"We most be going now," said Dumbledore as he and his deputy made their way towards the fireplace. Once they got back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore sent an owl to an old student informing them about Founding Fathers'.


	12. Chapter 11: And They're Off

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for waiting for this update. I'm sorry it took so long, real life is getting in my way and getting to me, I've explained it on my profile.

Author's Note Two: This chapter includes my OCs. And next chapter two more cannon HP characters are coming. Both are lesser characters only mentioned a few times in each book, if mentioned at all. One is from Gryffindor and the other is from Ravenclaw. Feel free to guess who!

Disclaimer: I still don't Harry Potter or Hannah Montana. And my time masion is put on hold until farther notice.

* * *

Renewed Voices  
Chapter Eleven: And They're Off

On August 15, Jay and Joy were up extra early, like five AM thanks to Sarah, and ready to go by seven since they had to be at the airport by nine. The airport was where the two siblings would find the plane taking them to school. The older students could arrive to school however they pleased as long as it was before the Sorting feast and first years had to take the plane with the others in their year.

While the Stewart siblings slowly and sleepily ate breakfast, Sarah loaded up her Jeep with their trunks and pets. Joy had her nine-compartment trunk, two bags: one with books and the other with her laptop and whatnot, and three pets: a crow named Victory, a golden retriever named Roger and a grey tabby kitten named Minnie from Aunt Minerva. Jay had his three-compartment trunk, his carry-on bag and two pets: a snowy owl from Dumbledore named Hedwig and a black puppy named Snuffles from Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Sometime later, the three were in Sarah's Jeep going down the highway and exiting the exit that directed them towards the airport. Once Sarah pulled up to the unloading zone, she jumped out of the driver's seat and ran to the back. Joy got out and grabbed two carts and Jay slowly made his way out of the Jeep.

Sarah quickly loaded each of the student's trunk and pets into one of the carts. Each Joy and Jay grabbed their bags and hugged Sarah goodbye.

"Bye, Sarah," said Jay as he gave her a quick hug.

"I'll miss you Sarah," said Joy as she hugged her bodyguard. "See you at Christmas."

"See you two," smiled Sarah as she watched them walk off. Once they were out of sight, she climbed back into her Jeep and sped off.

"Come on, H.I.J.," called Joy as she led her little brother over to the luggage check-in.

Since the school used their private jets, the students had to get their luggage checked by a professor. Joy led her little brother over to a woman with black hair and brown eyes in her early mid to late twenties. Behind her were a few piles of trucks and a holding area for pets.

"Professor Melissa," greeted the dark-skinned girl as handed the woman her trunk.

The black haired woman's glowed white as she scanned the trunk. She moved it to one of the building piles and Joy placed her crow, dog and kitten with the other pets. She grabbed her two bags and walked away. Jay rolled his eyes at her usual behavior.

"Here," muttered Jay as he placed his trunk in front the professor. Her eyes did the same thing as with Joy's trunk.

"I'm Melissa Daniels," she said. "I Head of Freedom Academy and I teach Dark Arts and English."

"Jay Stewart," stated the raven haired eleven year old. The two stood in silence for a moment before it was ruined by something . . . or someone.

"JAY!!!" yelled the annoyingly familiar voice of Mya as her head of blonde hair came charging towards them. Not too far behind her were Bri and Jesse.

"Mya, slow down," ordered Bri with a hint of a warning tone. As soon as the words left the redhead's mouth, the blonde stopped and waited for the other two to catch up to her. Once the three were rejoined they slowly made their way towards Jay and Professor Daniels.

"Hey Jay," greeted Jesse with a small smile.

"Sorry about my idiot cousin," Bri told Jay as she glared at the said person.

"Here," sighed Mya as she passed Professor Daniels her trunk. The professor made short work with all their trunks.

Together the four first years left the dark haired professor and made their way towards the private jet F.F. sent to get the first years and other returning students. The group of students made their way to and thru airport security without much of a problem.

"We need to go to Magical Farewell," announced Mya once they were out of security.

"What's that?" asked Jesse.

"It's the magical gift shop here," answered Bri. "It's hidden by spells and whatnot, so mortals don't see it. They have things from all over the world in the one shop. It's kinda cool."

"Let's go!" shouted Mya throwing her arms up into the air. She then looped her left arm through Jay's right and hauled him to the gift shop. The raven haired warlock found it was best not to struggle too much.

In a few minutes, Jay found himself in Magical Farewell with Jesse, Bri and Mya. Mya was at the candy and junk food, Jesse was at the spell books and Bri at the novels. Jay found himself looking at the various newspapers. The front page on _The Dailey Prophet_ caught his eye. He grabbed it and read:

_Off to School for the Twins-Who-Lived_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Rose and Justin Potter are off to Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry for their first year of magical schooling. The twins and their parents, Lily and James Potter, were spotted at Diagon Alley yesterday._

_Back in July, Lily and James announced the twins would be attending Hogwarts in the fall for school. Together, the family and close family friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, decided which school the twins would attend. Rose and Justin receive acceptance letter from many magical schools from around the world. In the end, it was decided the Twins-Who-Lived would attend the same school as their parents._

_Yesterday, the Potter family was caught leaving _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ with Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley. It's well known that Justin and Ron are best friends, so the two families are offend seen doing things together..._

"Jay, ready to go?" asked the voice of Mya pulling Jay from the article. Mya noticed it and said, "It talks about the twins like they're the center of the world! It goes on about Lily and James, Hogwarts, the Headmaster and some of the professors and the Weasleys'. It's not really good for Skeeter's writing."

Jay nodded and put the newspaper back. He exited the shop and joined Jesse outside as they waited for the girls.

"Excuse me," said the voice of girl behind the male duo. They turned around and noticed two girls and a boy behind them.

"Yes?" asked Jesse with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to Founding Fathers?" asked one of the girls. She was Asia with short black hair, brown eyes and petite frame.

"Yeah," nodded the muggleborn boy.

"Who are you?" asked Mya as she and her cousin joined the group outside of the shop.

"Cho Chang," the Asian girl introduced herself.

"One should introduce themselves first, before asking others," replied the other girl. She had frizzy brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Mya Johnson," began the blonde Johnson heiress. "This is my cousin Bri Lovestone," she points to the redhead. "Jesse Jacobs," she points to the brunette. "And Jay Stewart," she points to the former-Potter.

"Hermione Granger," said the frizzy haired girl.

"Dean Thomas," muttered the boy. He was African with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Can you help us find the plane?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," smiled Bri. "Let's get going."

The redhead grabbed a hold of her blonde cousin and led the way through the airport. They passed all the regular flights with people boarding or getting off. Bri took the group to the far end of the airport and stopped.

"What are doing here?" asked Jesse with a frown.

"To get to the run way you have to run through the wall," explained Bri. Jay nodded, Joy had told him the same thing many times. "Watch, Mya's going first."

Mya walked to the front of the group. She turned back and childishly stuck her tough out at the redhead before running through the wall. The group of first years watched as she went through it, instead of crashing into it. After Mya, the group went through one at a time.


End file.
